Jibooty
by Greyjeonz
Summary: Vcs bersama Park Jimin? YoonMin—Jim!bott. Warn!pwp


**Jibooty**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Park Jimin**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Haah..." entah yang keberapa kali ia menghela napas siang ini. Menjadi seorang ketua osis di BGhit high school itu benar-benar sulit, sejak dua minggu yang lalu berkas-berkas yang harus di periksanya tak kunjung habis. Kedua tangannya gatal ingin membakar satu sekolah kalau saja ia tidak ingat ini milik pemerintah, dan dia tidak ingin menghabisakan sisa waktu masa mudanya untuk mendekam di dalam sel tahanan. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat merinding.

Laki-laki pucat itu menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lelah ke kursi, mengambil sebatang rokok dari saku celananya. Menyelipkan tembakau itu di sela bibirnya yang tipis. Rambutnya yang hitam ia sisir kebelakang dengan gaya bak seorang model dalam sesi pemotretan. Mungkin kalau ada siswi yang melihatnya sekarang dia akan pingsan, karena mengetahui seberapa seksinya Min Yoongi saat dua kancing kemejanya terbuka. Yang semua orang tau hanya Yoongi siswa teladan dengan tabiat sama seperti malaikat. Berpakaian rapi dengan almater yang hampir tidak pernah lepas darinya. Dia tak segan mengumbar senyum dan membantu orang lain yang sedang kesulitan.

Tangannya baru akan meraih pemantik di bawah meja,

 _Brakk!_

"Bangsat." matanya memincing, mulutnya sudah siap memaki orang bodoh yang benar-benar idiot karena dengan beraninya memasuki teritorinya tanpa ijin. Perlu kalian ketahui bahwa hanya wakil dan sekertaris osis yang boleh langsung masuk kedalam ruangannya. Selebihnya jangan harap dapat pulang dengan selamat.

"Hoi, ada apa denganmu? tampangmu seperti ahjussi-ahjussi yang mabuk di pinggir jalan."–sialan. Dalam hati sedikit bersyukur karena orang itu adalah Hoseok. Kali ini Yoongi bisa mentolerirnya, tapi mungkin lain waktu bisa saja tidak.

"Hm?"sebelah alisnya terangkat dengan begitu sarkastik. Membawa laki-laki dengan senyum secerah matahari itu meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Seolah aura hitam menyelimuti Yoongi. Rokok yang tadi ada dimulutnya sudah remuk tak berbentuk ditangannya.

"Wow, wow tenang kan dirimu ketua osis. Kalau kau begitu bisa-bisa milikmu menjadi keriput karena-"

 _Plakk!_

Yoongi memukul kepala Hoseok dengan begitu 'lembut' sampai sang empunya meringis kesakitan.

"Yak! Kenapa kau memukulku? Ck, kau tidak bisa diajak bercanda ya, dasar." Hoseok memilih pergi dari meja kebesaran Yoongi, duduk di meja sebelah kanan. Tempat itu seharusnya di duduki oleh sekertaris osis tapi yang ada hanya kehampaan. Hoseok memutar otaknya untuk memperpanjang pembicaraan sebelum Yoongi tertidur dikursinya.

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong kemana si Irene? Kan dia sekertaris osis seharusnya dia membantumu menyelsaikan ini," Yoongi menghela nafas lelah, lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Tanpa sadar telah membuat laki-laki satunya menahan nafas ditempatnya. Seburuk-buruknya kelakuan temannya, Hoseok tidak bisa memungkiri kalau fisiknya rupawan. Bukan berarti dirinya sendiri jelek, dia hanya 'mengakui' oke.

"Kau tau, aku lebih baik perempuan centil itu tidak ada disini, bisa tambah gila aku melihatnya bertelpon dengan si Sehun." Hoseok mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yoongi, menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi putar itu. Lalu mengambil ponselnya, mengetik sesuatu disana .

"Apa yang menggangu? Dia hanya menelepon?" Yoongi berdecak, tenggorokannya kering berbicara panjang begini. Ia meraih sekaleng soda yang ada di mejanya, meminumnya dengan rakus tak peduli kalau ada orang lain di ruangan itu.

"Kalau bertelpon biasa aku tidak masalah, tapi dia sering melakukan phone sex dengan si jangkung itu, membuat ku gerah–" sudut bibir Hoseok tertarik kesamping, mengerling nakal.

"Tunggu phone sex itu apa ya?" Yoongi melempar wajah tak bersalah itu dengan buku absensi sekolah. Untung saja yang lebih muda bisa menghindari serangan tiba-tiba Yoongi.

"So polos atau apa huh? Mau ku lempar dari jendela ya?" seakan tak mendengar ocehannya, Hoseok malah menyambar kaleng soda milik Yoongi. Meminum sisanya, sebelum melempar bekas kalengnya ke wajah sang ketua osis.

"Brengsek kemari kau Jung!" keduanya tertawa, tepatnya hanya Hoseok yang tertawa karena demi apapun, muka seorang Min Yoongi sangat lucu saat sedang marah. Wajahnya memerah sampai ke leher-leher.

Yoongi ingin sekali menenggelamkan teman 'kesayangannya' ini ke laut agar berhenti menggangunya, tapi ia selalu teringat siapa yang akan datang ke apartemennya setiap sabtu sore hanya untuk bersih-bersih kalau bukan Jung sialan itu?

'"Kau membuatku ingin membunuh seseorang sekarang." Hoseok nyengir.

.

.

 **Yoongi side**

Aku lelah! Dari dua ratus murid disini kenapa harus aku yang ditimpa beban sebanyak ini .

Aku memijat pangkal hidungku, sudah seminggu ini aku tidak tidur dengan benar. Bahkan dirumah pun aku masih harus mengurusi tugas-tugas ini. Waktuku terkuras habis tanpa imbalan begini.

Aku merindukan kasurku–dan juga seseorang yang selalu ada disana saat aku akan tidur. Bagaimana kabarnya ya, kurasa minggu ini aku agak keterlaluan padanya, apa dia marah padaku? Entahlah, kuharap tidak.

Istirahat sebentar sepertinya tidak masalah, aku menyenderkan kepalaku ke kursi. Membuka blazzer, dan meregangkan dasi yang terasa mencekik leher ini. Aku mengambil ponsel ku dari laci meja lalu menslidenya. Wajah manis seseorang menyambutku. Aku ingat foto ini diambil saat dia baru bangun tidur minggu lalu. Matanya seperti Bulan sabit, sangat Indah.

Sembilan puluh persen isi galeriku adalah fotonya. Mulai dari saat pertama kita pergi kencan, ketika dia sedang makan es krim, atau waktu dia sedang mandi. Lol, kalau tau pasti dia akan marah, wajahnya saat sedang orgasme aku jadikan wallpaper. Pipinya bersemu merah dengan mulut terbuka dan ekspresi yang sangat–

 _Drrt..Drrt_

Layar ponselku berkedip, berganti dengan notifikasi yang menunjukkan pesan baru, sebenarnya aku sangat malas membaca chat orang lain. Tapi saat aku melihat nama yang tertera disana, aku langsung membuka pesan pesan itu.

 **Side end.**

 _From: Jibooty_

– _kangen Hyung.._

– _apa Hyung sangat sibuk?_

– _Hyung sudah makan siang kan tadi? Aku membuat bekal untuk hyung, aku taruh di dalam tasmu._

— _aku buat bekal kesukaan Hyung loh, ada ayam dan sosis gorengnya, aku potong kecil-kecil karena Hyung pasti malas mengunyahnya, hehe._

— _apa kau dan Hosiki Hyung ada masalah /aku lihat dia berlarian dari ruanganmu tadi._

— _*?_

– _Hyung?_

– _Hyung aku kangen tau_ _ㅠㅠ_

— _Hyung,_

— _ㅠㅠ_

Yoongi tergelak, bagaimana bisa ada orang seimut Park Jimin. Mungkin orang lain mengira dia adalah ketua klub dance yang serius dan galak, nyatanya laki-laki blonde itu bisa lemah ditangannya. Bertingkah layaknya seorang perempuan di hubungan mereka berdua.

 **To: Jibooty**

– **sudah**

– **jangan dipikirkan hoseok itu lebay**

*send*

 _Drrt..Drrt_

"Cepat sekali," tak biasanya Jimin membalas pesan secepat ini. Dia mengedikkan bahunya, mungkin Jimin hanya terlalu merindukannya.

 _From: Jibooty_

– _Hyung_

— _Hyungie,_

— _aku ingin melihat wajahmu,_

— _bolehkah aku men-vid call mu? Sebentar saja.._

 _Kalau tidak boleh juga tidak apa-apa_

— _maaf menggangu._

 **To: Jibooty**

– **Kenapa tidak?**

Hanya video call saja Yoongi merasa tidak keberatan lagi pula siapa yang berani menentangnya, kecuali orang itu mau menemui ajal secepatnya.

 _Drrt.. Drrt.._

 _"Hyungie kangen~ "_

Yoongi tertawa mendengar nada manjanya.

"Benarkah? Seberapa banyak kangen mu itu huh?" Jimin tampak berpikir, dia sangat manis kalau sedang begitu, dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan dan jari telunjuknya yang menempel pada dagunya, Yoongi jadi ingin menggigit bibir tebalnya itu. Melumatnya sedikit, sampai pemiliknya kehabisan nafas. Ah, pikirannya jadi jauh kemana-mana.

 _"Banyaaak sekalii, pokonya hyung ga bisa ngitungnya deh–_

Laki-laki bermarga Min itu tergelak, kalau Jimin ada didepannya sekarang pasti pipinya sudah habis dicubitinya.

 _"Oh iya! Aku punya sesuatu untuk Hyung,"_

"Sesuatu seperti apa?"

 _"Tunggu sebentar jangan diputus! Awas saja!"_ lalu layarnya menghitam.

Yoongi mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan bosan, ini sudah 5 menit dan Jimin belum juga muncul dari sana.

"Sebenarnya dia mau apa sih?" laki-laki pucat itu meminum colanya lagi.

 _"Hyungie!"_

Yoongi langsung terlonjak dari duduknya, saat tiba-tiba Jimin memanggilnya dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku Jim, dan kenapa kau ada di kamar mandi?" dan ia bersumpah melihat senyuman janggal yang Jimin tunjukkan sekilas.

 _"Sebentar Hyungie,"_ Jimin memposisikan layar ponselnya agar wajahnya bisa terlihat sepenuhnya.

"Kau mau apa sih?" Yoongi geregetan dengan pacar manisnya ini.

 _Srekk..Srekk_

Matanya melebar melihat apa yang Jimin lakukan.

"He-hei apa yang ingin kau lakukan Jim?" Jimin membuka kancing kemeja satu persatu.

 _"Kan aku mau memberi Hyung sesuatu jadi diam dan jangan banyak komentar,"_

Ia duduk diatas washtafel lalu menatap polos kearah ponselnya yang masih terus tersambung dengan Yoongi.

 _"Hyung lihat saja ya~"_

Lalu dia meloroti celana sekolahnya sampai bawah kaki, membiarkannya tergantung disana.

"Jim itu di toilet sekolah jangan-"

 _"Hyung berisik kubilang jangan banyak komen ! Sudah liat saja,"_

Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tsk, baiklah baiklah kau menang. Terserah kau mau apa, Hyung akan diam,"

Jimin bertepuk tangan kecil. Lalu kembali pada kegiatannya. Sebenarnya Yoongi sangat khawatir bagaimana ada yang melihat Jimin dalam keadaan begitu, bisa-bisa si gembul itu tidak selamat. Karena demi apapun penampilannya sangat memancing orang untuk menyetubuhinya. Ia menggeleng, membayangkannya saja dia tak mampu.

Jimin menghisap jarinya sendiri. Lalu mengeluarkan desahan tertahan karena ulahnya sendiri. Yoongi tercengang melihatnya, sebenarnya apa yang ingin Jimin lakukan? Menggodanya? Karena kalau iya, dia sudah berhasil membuat Yoongi horny sejak pertama percakapan mereka dimulai.

"Anghh–" Suaranya tercekat, tangan kirinya memelintir nipplenya sendiri. Wajahnya bersemu dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

Dalam hati Yoongi sudah mengumpat berkali-kali, hanya dengan melihat Jimin begini miliknya yang dibawah sana mengeras. Yoongi jadi ingin menggantikan tangan Jimin, agar jarinya saja yang dihisap oleh mulut itu.

 _"H-hyung ini.. Ahh–"_

Jimin mendesah pelan, sangat senang mengerjai Yoongi. Ia membuka celana boxer dan underwear birunya.

"J-jimin kau-"

 _"Hyung diam!"_ Yoongi bingung caranya agar bisa diam saat horny begini? Laki-laki pucat itu menghembuskan napasnya, lalu melihat kearah celaana yang mulai menggembung. Park Jimin awas kau!

Jimin melebarkan kakinya.

Glekk..

Yoongi hanya bisa meneguk salivanya kasar. Saat lubang merah muda berkerut itu terpampang begitu jelas tanpa halangan apapun di layar ponselnya.

 _"Aku mulai ya Hyung–_

 _"–Ahk!"_ Yoongi tertegun, saat jarinya ia masukkan kedalam lubangnya. Seolah tersedot kedalamnya, lalu Jimin mengeluarkannya lagi, kemudian diulang lagi. Kepalanya

 _"H-hyungiehh–"_ Jangan lupakan namanya yang terus didesahkan laki-laki manis itu. Matanya terus terpaku pada layar ponselnya. Yoongi merasa ia sedang menonton adegan porno live streaming sekarang. Jimin sepertinya punya bakat menjadi bintang blue film.

 _Plaak!_

Yoongi menampar pipinya sendiri.

Pikiran macam apa ini! Seorang Min Yoongi baru saja menyebut pacar mu bintang film porno? Jahat sekali, kalau Jimin tau ini pasti ia akan marah.

Jimin menambahkan jari tengah dan manisnya kedalam holenya. Sekarang ketiga jarinya terus bergerak di sana mencari titik kenikmatannya sendiri. Bersamaan dengan itu Yoongi juga mulai menurunkan resleting dan membebaskan miliknya yang tersiksa sedari tadi.

 _"Eunghh.."_ Yoongi meremas miliknya, matanya tak lepas dari Jimin.

"Shit.." ia mengurut penisnya.

 _"Mhh..Hyunghh.."_ Jimin menghisap jari kirinya seduktif. Ya ampun apa maksud Jibooty nya ini..

.

.

.

.

"Sial kau Park Jimin shh–" ucapnya pelan, tangannya tak henti memainkan miliknya sendiri.

 _"Hyung i-inih nikmathh unghh–"_

laki-laki bersurai blonde itu sekarang memilin nipplenya sendiri. Mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan desahan sial yang membuat Yoongi ingin memakannya hidup-hidup. Badannya berpeluh dan matanya terpejam merasakan permainannya sendiri.

 _"Ashh Yoongi Hyunghh–Ahk!"_ tubuhnya lagi-lagi terjatuh kebelakang, jari lentiknya berhasil menemukan sweet spotnya sendiri. Mata Yoongi tak bisa berkedip sedikit pun. Karena Jimin bersender pada dinding kaca otomatis lubangnya semakin terlihat jelas. Suara becek saat Jimin memasukkan jarinya benar-benar membuat Yoongi horny setengah mati. Laki-laki pucat itu berdoa semoga tidak ada siapapun yang melihat kejadian ini.

"jimin kau." Geram Yoongi rendah. Apa pacarnya salah makan?

 _"Ugh.. Yoongi Hyunghh a-aku–"_ Yoongi semakin cepat mengurut miliknya sendiri.

"Shh Jimin-ah.." ia membayangkan wajah Jimin yang memerah sayu berada dibawah kungkungannya.

 _"Hyung a-aku argh–"_ Jimin memainkan adik kecilnya, Yoongi bisa melihat percum yang mulai lumer di ujung sana. Laki-laki itu akan klimaks sepertinya. Sama sepertinya, melihat Jimin begini saja sudah membuatnya ingin sampai.

"Jimin–"

.

.

 _Brakk!_

"Yoongi Oppa aku bawa berkas dari klub cheerleaders." seorang perempuan dengan senyum cerahnya memasuki ruangan itu tanpa permisi.

Bagai tersambar petir, buru-buru Yoongi menaikkan resleting celananya. Ya tuhan kenapa ada saja orang yang menganggu waktunya dengan Jimin. Laki-laki itu terpaksa membalas senyum dengan kikuk.

"A-ah Wendy." perempuan itu menghampirinya.

 _"Hyunghh-"_ Dia lupa kalau sedang video call dengan Jimin..

 _Tuut.._

Dengan berat hati Yoongi mematikan sambungan mereka.

"Ya ada apa Wen?" ia membenarkan duduknya. Berusaha bertingkah senatural mungkin.

"Ah itu.. aku mau memberikan berkas grup cheerleaders Oppa." Wendy menyelipkan helai rambutnya ke telinga.

"Jadi begini.. aku...blabla..bla.." Lalu menunduk makin dalam sampai Yoongi bisa melihat perpotongan dada yeoja itu. heol, dia mau menggodanya ternyata. Maaf saja aku tak akan tergoda denganmu-

.

.

.

"Begitu.." Wendy nampak kesal di akhirnya penjelasannya. 'Apa aku kurang seksi juga?' Matanya melirik ke arah Yoongi yang menatapnya hangat.

"Baiklah taruh saja disini, kau boleh pergi." Pengusiran halus, haha Wendy tertawa dalam hati saat melihat hoobae cantiknya itu cemberut saat keluar dari sana.

"Haah... berkas lagi." Sekarang ia kembali sendirian dalam ruangan itu. Yoongi kembali hanyut dalam berkas-berkas sialan itu.

 _Drrt..drrtt_

Ponselnya bergetar , Yoongi langsung menslidenya.

 _From: Jibooty_

– _Hyung apa-apaan sih! Aku membencimu!_

 _Glek_

Yoongi meneguk salivanya susah payah. Dia melupakan Jimin..

 **To: Jibooty**

— **aku tidak tau kalau ada yang masuk ke ruanganku Jim,**

 _Send_

Tak berapa lama.

Ponselnya berbunyi mengalunkan suara merdu dari Suran, penyanyi wanita yang baru-baru ini lagunya sangat melejit di pasaran, So far away yang di produseri oleh AugustD sukses membuat nama penyanyi itu bertengger di tangga lagu selama beberapa minggu. Lagu ini nada dering khusus Jimin.

"Bagaimana ini apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Angkat, tidak, angkat, tidak.. kalau diangkat pasti dia akan mengoceh. Tapi kalau tidak diangkat nanti bisa-bisa Jimin berubah menjadi monster. Yoongi jadi serba salah, jadi Laki-laki itu selalu serba salah. Eh tapi Jiminya juga laki-laki kan,

"Hhh, mau bagaimana lagi Yoong." laki-laki itu menarik napas mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya Yoongi memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilannya.

"Ya Jiminie?-"

 _"Yak! Hyung jahat! Aku marah sama hyung! Huh!"_

Yoongi sedikit menjauhkan ponsel putihnya dari telinga. Suara Jimin itu sangat cempreng. Duh, seorang Park Jimin itu sangat multi talen ya.. sudah pintar, ketua dance, manis, cempreng, cerewet, labil, a- cukup, Yoongi kau terlalu banyak mengekspos sisi buruk uri Jiminie.

"Jim, hyung-"

 _"Apa! Kau mematikannya begitu saja! Maksudnya apa!"_

"Tadi ada masalah berkas klub, Jimin maafkan Hyung, tidak mungkinkan Hyung membiarkan mereka mendengar desahanmu by." Yoongi yakin diseberang sana Jimin sedang ber blushing ria.

 _"A-apaan sih Hyung. Aku tidak mau tau, sebagai gantinya hyung harus menuruti perintahku! Sekarang Hyung harus menemukan aku. Kalau tidak kita putus."_

"Tapi Jim, Hyung-"

 _"Aku tak mau tauuu!"_

 _Tuut..Tuut.._

YangYang lebih muda mematikan telponnya secara sepihak. Ada apa dengan Jiminnya hari ini?

"Fuck! ini semua karena berkas-berkas osis sialan ini!" Yoongi mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Ia merapihkan kertas-kertas yang berantakan di mejanya.

"Huh, sekarang aku harus mencarinya, tsk, awas saja kalau ku temukan... lubangmu tak akan selamat." Ucapnya dengan smirk mematikan.

.

.

.

"Ck!" Yoongi terus merutuki laki-laki yang sekarang duduk di depannya. Bersumpah serapah tanpa suara agar lawannya tidak mendengarnya, karena kalau tidak, bisa habis dia di ceramahi panjang lebar mengenai tata krama.

Waktu 15 menit yang seharusnya ia manfaatkan untuk mencari Jimin terbuang 'sia-sia' dengan mendengarkan penjelasan tidak berguna tentang Festival budaya sial dari mulut seorang Seokjin.

"...Jadi kalau nanti stan kelas XII.4 dan- yak! Kau mau kemana?!" laki-laki berambut coklat itu memijat pelipisnya, ketika tetiba saja Yoongi melarikan diri dari penjelasannya.

"Sial, kenapa aku terjebak dengan tugas yang seharusnya tanggung jawab bocah itu." Eluhnya sambil menatap tumpukan kertas-kertas berserakan di meja. Seokjin merasa butuh aspirin sekarang.

Kalau Yoongi tugasnya mengurus berkas di dalam ruang osis, maka dia bertugas keliling sekolah mengecek kesiapan setiap kelas. Dan itu jauh lebih melelahkan dari duduk diam dan menanda tangani kertas. Dia tidak iri ok, hanya sedikit tidak rela dengan tugas atasannya yang nampak lebih mudah darinya.

 _Toktoktok-_

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

"Permisi- Seokjin? Kau disini ?" Yang di sebut menengok ke sumber suara, lalu memutar bola matanya malas setelah tau kalau orang itu adalah Namjoon.

"Kau mau apa kesini, dan aku lebih tua darimu panggil aku Hyung." Namjoon tertawa kecil, senang sekali dia menganggu partner in crimenya yang satu ini. Seokjin hanya bisa menghela napas lelah, berapa kalipun ia yakin Namjoon tidak akan menuruti perintahnya. Ia memilih fokus pada kerjaan'nya'(re:Yoongi)

"Untuk apa kesini?"

"Aku ingin bertemu Yoongi tadinya, tapi Kurasa kau perlu bantuan..." matanya turun ke arah selebaran putih di depan Seokjin.

"Kenapa diam? Kau ingin membantuku kan?" Ia tersenyum menunjukan dimple andalannya. Seokjin hanya bisa mendecih, ia yakin 100% kalau ada maksud di balik senyum teman tidak tau dirinya itu.

"Aku..."

"Malam ini club Jalan xx, deal? "

Namja ilsan itu hanya tertawa kecil, Seokjin selalu tau apa yang ia mau.

.

.

 _Brak!_

"Tsk, dimana anak itu." Ini sudah toilet ke 3 yang ia masuki. Tapi ia tak kunjung Menemukan kelinci nakalnya. Dengan keadaan lelah bercampur kesal, Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sana- sampai..

"Aw!"

 _Tap!_

Tepat saat kakinya baru setengah keluar dari sana ia mendengar suara dari ruangan pojok kamar mandi. Tempat biasa Pak Han menaruh pel dan sapu.

 _Cklek_

"Jimin jadi anak nakal ya sekarang, Lihat nanti apa yang akan aku berikan pada mu nanti." Yoongi tersenyum miring.

Langsung saja ia berbalik dan mengunci pintu dengan tidak sabar. Memastikan tidak ada yang bisa menggangu waktu mereka. Tubuhnya berkeringat sehabis berlari, membuat kulitnya terlihat lezat dimata Jimin. Matanya bergetar seraya berjalan mundur saat Yoongi mulai mendekatinya, Jimin menjilat bibir bawahnya.

Jantungnya berpacu, Jimin suka dengan suasana ini.

"Jimin sayang." Yoongi mengelus dagunya, membuat ia sedikit takut. Sentuhan sesederhana ini saja mampu membuat tubuhnya panas, terlebih miliknya yang dibawah sana.

"Kenapa kau terus saja menggoda ku hm?" matanya berkedip beberapa kali, seolah dia hanya secarik kertas putih yang belum pernah kenal tinta hitam. Yang lebih tua mendecih, mendorong tubuh Jimin ke salah satu bilik kloset.

"Aku tau kau pandai memainkan peran Jim, coba sekarang kau berperan sebagai anak penurut yang mengikuti perintah Daddy nya."

Tangannya lembut mengusap helai rambut si manis,

"A-argh Hyung-" sebelum kemudian menjambaknya kasar.

"Aku menyuruhmu apa tadi?"

"Jadi a-anak baiknya.. Daddy." pipinya merona, panggilan tersebut terdengar asing di telinganya sendiri. Lidahnya kaku merasakan debaran yang menggila inil. Untuk kali pertama Yoongi menyuruhnya begitu. Mereka memang kadang melakukannya, berpura-pura menjadi sesuatu. Misalnya minggu lalu saat sang dominan menyuruhnya memanggil dia dengan sebutan 'Oppa' dan bertingkah seperti adik kelas lugu yang menjari dirinya sendiri.

Bibir mereka menyatu, Yoongi memulainya lebih dulu. Ia menciumi kedua garis tebal itu, rasanya manis seperti buah berri. Kemudian memangutnya lembut, lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengetuknya agar memberi kesempatan lebih menjelajahi isinya. Jimin paling tidak bisa kalau laki-laki itu menciumnya, Yoongi terlalu lihai dalam masalah ini.

Ia membuka kancing seragam yang lebih muda satu persatu sambil bibir mereka yang masih bertaut. Suara kecupan basah terngiang disana,

"Jilat ini-" Jimin tersedak dengan apa yang dilihatnya, adik kecil Yoongi terpampang jelas didepannya. Besar, tegak, dan sedikit basah. Apa vc tadi membuat pacarnya sampai bermain solo? Jimin tergelak dalam hati, rencananya mengerjai Yoongi berhasil.

"Baby boy, lick it for me" rambut bergerak lucu saat sang empunya mengangguk, Yoongi jadi penasaran seberapa manis Jimin kalau ditambah bando kucing.

"Shh-" ia mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, Jimin sangat tau bagaimana cara memanjakan miliknya. Tangan kecilnya bergetar menyentuh bola kembar itu. Meremasnya dengan takut,

Yoongi kadang mempertanyakan dari mana Jimin mempelajari semua itu tapi ia hanya diam dengan pipi merona merah. Malu kalau harus bilang itu semua ia pelajari dari Yoongi sendiri. Dari cara laki-laki itu memperlakukannya setiap bercinta.

"Mmh-" kesejatian Yoongi berkedut didalam mulutnya. Matanya sedikit berair dengan hidung memerah. Yoongi jadi tidak tega melihatnya, wajahnya seperti anak kecil yang menangis karena tersandung. Tapi itu membuat gairahnya meningkat, semakin ingin menyetubuhinya lebih.

Dirinya merasa sangat dekat setelah Jimin menggigit ujungnya dengan jemarinya yang tidak berhenti memainkan twinsballnya. Yoongi menarik miliknya dari bibir basah itu untuk selanjutnya menyuruh Jimin berdiri.

"Balikan badanmu sekarang," hangat nafas Yoongi menyapa telinganya. Suaranya serak dan berat, begitu erotis membuat dirinya mampu ereksi kapan saja.

"Ahh H-hyung-Ahk!"Yoongi meremas bokongnya tiba-tiba. Jimin tidak tau sejak kapan celananya sudah tanggal, tergeletak di lantai dengan mengenaskan.

"Use the word baby." ia menjilat leher jenjang itu. Yoongi tau kalau pacarnya ini sangat menyukai stroberi. Dari sabun, cemilan, sampai piyama tidurnya pun bermotif buah merah itu. Harum badan Jimin memabukkan, ditambah kulitnya yang tanpa cacat membuatnya ketagihan untuk membaunya lagi dan lagi.

"D-daddy-" cicitnya, terdapat keraguan didalamnya.

"-Angh.. " desahannya mengalun, terdengar jelas dengan gamang dan begitu erotis. Hanya mereka berdua yang ada disini, ditempat ini dengan peluh dan kilatan nafsu di mata dan pikiran masing-masing.

Yoongi langsung memasukkan miliknya sepenuhnya. Membuatnya tertanam jauh didalam inti tubuh submisif manisnya.

"Jangan ahh-" Ia menolak tapi tubuhnya meminta lebih. Jimin meremas tangannya sendiri, mencoba meredam suaranya sendiri meskipun gagal. Kakinya lemas tapi tangan kiri Yoongi menahannya agar tetap berdiri, sedang yang kanan terus-terusan memainkan miliknya yang tegang sempurna. Panas, basah, dan lengket. Ia tertawa renyah, mengetahui bahwa Jimin sama horny nya dengan dia.

Gerakannya konstan dan kuat. Yoongi mendominasinya, membuyarkan kewarasannya sampai pada batasnya. Ia mencakar-cakar dinding didepannya, menyalurkan kenikmatannya.

"A-aku dekat" terbata dengan mata terpejam, Jimin merasa akan sampai sedikit lagi. Pandangannya buram, miliknya terus mengeluarkan pre-cum sedari tadi.

"Bersama-" Bibir Yoongi mencium bahunya lembut. Rasanya Jimin ingin menangis atas semua perlakuan Yoongi yang begitu lembut padanya, memperlakukan dirinya seperti benda rapuh yang bisa hancur kalau menekannya sedikit saja.

"Daddy!"

.

.

"Maaf soal yang tadi," ia mengigit-gigit bibirnya yang membengkak. Jimin tidak berani menatap mata Yoongi, ia menunduk.

Yang lebih tua masih telaten membersihkan bekas kekacauan yang mereka buat. Yoongi megelap bekas spermanya yang masih menempel di pangkal paha Jimin. Sesekali iseng meremasnya kuat, yang langsung dihadiahi glare dari si pemilik.

"Yoongi Hyung aku mencintaimu." mukanya kembali memanas saat mengatakannya. Yoongi hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambutnya gemas.

"Ya, aku tau itu."

Drrt drrt!

"Angkat Jim."

"H-hyung ini Mama."

Keduanya saling berpandangan, Jimin menatapnya dalam diam, sarat akan ketakutan. Lalu yang lebih tua tetawa pelan.

"Astaga Sayang aku yang akan tanggung jawab." Yoongi mengecup pipi bersemunya,

"Gendong akuu~" Jimin merentangkan tangannya, mengundang kekehan dari laki-laki satunya.

"Kau mau satu ronde lagi Jim?"

"Hyung!"

.

.

 _ **Fin!**_

* * *

Selingan untuk ff yang satu karena belum nemu kelanjutannya,

Bagaimana menurut kalian ff remake ini?

 _[082017]_

 _ **Je with luv**_


End file.
